Miscommunications
by TempestJewel
Summary: SkeletonDance and Blackeye Birthday story for my friend Spicy! in between stolen kisses and pseudo-kidnappings. Best friends and comrades in arms find talking to their partner difficult and cam lead to misunderstandings. suggestive content barely. Mostly fluff mostly short. Written quickly.


Wander Over Yonder

Miscommunications SkeletonDance Blackeye

 **Hello my dear viewers! I bet you're all asking where have I been right? And now I am suddenly writing for another fandom?! Gosh darly you guys must be so confused! But do nt worry my other stories are not abandoned! I am just super busy and lazy! This little ficcy here is for my beloved Spicy's birthday! I hope she likes it I had to watch My Fair Hatey six times to write this! Happy birthday my dearest friend! And it will have a part two if you request it! Also this is post canon for anyone wondering!**

 **With Hater and Wander**

It was late and Wander was picking on his banjo smiling softly as he relaxed against Hater's ribs.

"Oh you're the greatest~" he sang softly thinking his lover was asleep. "The greatest…" he breathed though startled when he felt two bony arms wrap around him.

"I know I am" Hater chuckled behind the star nomad. He then planted a skeletal kiss on the back of his head. "but as far it goes you are also pretty great" he chuckled.

Wander beamed and turned kissing him back on the cheek with a giggle. "You are getting better at the compliments Hatey!" he praised watching as Hater practically preened under the encouraging words.

Wander smiled and nuzzled him. They had been cuddling together for hours. Hater had 'captured' the pesky wanderer yet again, and like usual Wander had broken out of his cell while Sylvia was asleep and came to see him. Hater lived for those moments. That meant they would have at least the night to sped together before that silly zbornak came to rescue him. Just the thought that their time together coming to an end made the skeleton dictator frown and hug Wander closer.

"Hatey? Buddy? What's wrong?" Wander asked nothing but care and concern in those large eyes. He set his banjo down and cupped Lord Hater's face thumbs running over his cheekbones soothingly, he didn't know what was on his lover's mind this time but he was determined to at least try and make it better.

Hater took both Wander's hands from his face and kissed them looking at the Star Nomad seriously. "Stay with me, don't leave with her" he said referring to Sylvia. He knew her and Wander were friends would always be friends but he couldn't stand Wander leaving him anymore! "I can give you everything Wander! We could be together all the time and never have to be apart!"

Wander frowns at Hater, so this was it the same argument they had every time they came together. "Hatey you know why I can't, Sylvia wouldn't understand nor would she be happy here if she did. She's my best friend I love her too much to hurt her like that" he replied moving to kiss Hater, he tried not to let his heartbreak show when the Duke of Destruction turned away from it. He expected this after all. "Hater, please you know why I can't stay…." He tried but Hater didn't even glance at him but from the slight outcurve of his teeth Wander could tell he was pouting this time instead of being angry.

"I think you should go" Hater said and Wander shook his head and clung to him "No! we still have maybe an hour before Sylvia-" Wander wasn't surprised when Hater manually removed him and pushed him off his bed.

"No Wander please just go… I'll kidnap you again in a few days." He said and the Star Nomad could tell he had hurt Hater's feelings again.

He sighed and put on his clothes and his hat. He hopped on the bed and gave Hater a peck to the cheekbone before the other could stop him. "Later Hater" he said before leaving to find Sylvia sad that their time had been cut short this time but was hopeful for their next meeting to be longer.

 **With Sylvia and Peepers**

Sylvia sighed in appreciation as Commander Peeper's rubbed her shoulders he may have tiny hands but he knew how to use them. "And then Andy has the audacity to post it all over that stupid Watchdog show of his! No one took me seriously for a week! And now that Wesley is visiting again no one wants to conquer and….." Peepers whining and complaining about his coworkers continued but Sylvia turned him out she knew getting all this off his chest while he massaged her helped so she didn't mind.

"I wish I could stick around and help you Peeps… maybe I should help you run a drill or something." Sylvia said using her tail to wrap him in a loose hold.

"hmm would it stop you from going after Wander a little longer?" the Commander asked as he made it to the knots in her neck he took satisfaction in her squirming and disgruntled noises as he worked them she was always too tense. Of course the same could be said of him.

Sylvia snorted "Hey you're the one who kicks me out a quarter to eight besides if I didn't go after Wander Hater would try to torture him or something." She said and wrapped her tail around Peepers and laid him by her stomach so she could curl around him.

Peepers sighed "You know I have to get the troops up and change the guard so you guys can escape… ughhh I wish Hater could understand…. Or Wander…"

The commander closed his eye and snuggled into her warm hold. Sylvia was like the warmest squishiest blanket in the universe and he loved it. He felt butterfly kisses on his eyelids and upturned it into a smile.

"I know… it would be nice to see you whenever I wanted but Wander needs his freedom and he needs safe from your jerk boss. I know he is still your best friend but jeez." She complained.

Peepers chuckled this was a conversation that they had many times before but unlike Wander and Hater it never escalated into a fight anymore. Once they had started putting all their physical and mental energy to use in caring for each other with massages and venting the need or will to fight had left them. That's not to say they didn't brawl every now and again for mostly fun or training, just tonight wasn't one of those nights.

"I wish my idiot best friend would accept your idiot's attempt at friendship so we could at least hang out with each other under the pretense of having to watch them." Peepers said as he nuzzled Sylvia he wished he could see her but they learned the hard way that nuzzling with his eye open lead to a very quick and embarrassing trip to the infirmary.

"Man that would be amazing wouldn't it? I would get to see my Peepyweepy all the time" she gushed and Peepers blushed the nickname he received from that unfortunate trip to the infirmary

"Don't call me that!" he said crossing his arms and opening his eye so she couldn't nuzzle him anymore.

Sylvia chuckled and moved her head away from his eyeface and instead lightly head-butted his shoulder like a common horse or animal would do. "Now don't be that way…. You know I am only teasing smarty breeches."

Peepers retaliated by bonking her on the head with his tiny fist of tiny fury. "Stop it!" he whined and Sylvia just made a dramatic dying sound and flopped down on the ground playing dead.

Peepers laughed manically and hopped on her chest fully intending to tickle her into giving up her ruse when suddenly Wander's voice echoed through the halls.

"Sylvia! SSSSSYYYYYLLLLVVVVVVIIIIIIIAAAAAA, Sylvia ol'gal where are you!" Wander called as he looked aimlessly for his friend she wasn't in her cell so that meant she already busted out and was looking for him! "Man I am so lucky to have a best pal like her." He said to himself.

Sylvia sighed as she sat up holding Commander Peepers so he wouldn't fall. "Well duty calls even though his is a bit early..." she said hugging her little boyfriend close. "Till next time huh?" she asked

"Till next time" Peepers agreed sadly leaning forward and giving his own awkward butterfly kiss. "Love you Sylvia." He said and the large zbornak smiled and kissed his eyelid.

Sylvia then got up and left him running down the hall "Wander! I'm here" she called to her friend and heard him running toward her in turn.

"Sylvia! There you are!" he said and hugged her when they met. "Ready to go?" he asked getting on her back.

Sylvia wanted to say no but knew that wouldn't be right. Wander would stay for her but she knew he wasn't safe or would be happy on this ship. "Heck yeah! I don't want to be in this stinking ship longer than I have to! Let go find some breakfast" she said with her usual gusto

Wander smiled feeling reassured he had made the right decision in not staying with Hater, Sylvia would never want to stay here. "Yeah I am starved! And I don't think the Watchdogs want to feed us again so soon." He chuckled as they headed to the exit of the ship.

And so both friends continued on their adventures and their secret dates. Each neither telling the other for fear that they would hurt their best friend.

And so a lord and his commander each carried out their daily routines never telling of their real desire out of fear of mockery or rejection. Working like a well-oiled machine but never admitting their minds and their hearts were always set on the next 'kidnapping' and the next night they could pretend the world was right.

The End.


End file.
